Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Despair-filled World
by Colorsofcandyandtea
Summary: I was born into a world of shame and lack of order. Order. I care about order. Order. There is no real order in the world.


Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Despair-filled World.

XXX

I was born into a world of shame and lack of order.

It's not my fault I was born into a world so unfit, so wrong, and so horrible. It's my family. My disgusting, drug addicted whore of a mother and a drunken mess of a father brought me into his world just to show me the horrifying despair. I hate it. But yet, I love it. It is a part of me; a sickening part of me that feasts away at my heart but never really kills me.

My grandfather wanted to make Japan a better place, but ah, look at him now. The name brings nothing but shame and dishonor, and he lived his last days alone with the baggage he carried for so long crushing his chest until his lungs gave out.

Order. I care about order.

Order. There is no real order in the world.

Everywhere, people are stealing, mindlessly killing, raping and not even _caring _for the rules that should be weighing them down. Do teenagers care of their parent's curfew times, of their teacher's warnings? They don't. Isn't that horrible of how some can act so spiteful and ruthless? I'm glad I'm different. I'm only spiteful and ruthless to those like them.

My job as a hall monitor is to stop my fellow student's from doing the normal horrid things they do, but when do they listen? When do they care for my detention slips? When do they respect and take me seriously?

_**Never.**_

Oh, the one thing I take joy in is by upholding the rules and punishing those. But when it is tampered, disrespected, broken and flat out ignored, the haunting despair will again slice my organs until they fail and I throw up bile and blood for months on end. It feels so nice, the feeling of the despair scratching against my stomach and pulling out my organs. It feels so terrible, the sharp pain of my spine being broken in half and the steaming hot blood choking me as it slowly drips out of my mouth.

There is no order in this despairing excuse of a world.

_**I'll destroy this world.**_

This world must be taken apart and rewritten.

Someone needs to step in and make it a world where people are far too aware of rules. Rules control and dominate their lives, and they never think of disobeying. They obey and order is absolutely, wonderfully perfect. Like a wind-up toy, everything completely in clockwork.

I'm the only one who can be in charge of this. I'm the one being hurt by this world's odious despair everyday. I deserve to sit on the throne, with the crown on as all in the world beg for me to honor them.

I'll have to find others to help me. Other's with talents that can bring the world to there bleeding knees and I can end it for good with a good kick of my boot.

My group of the new world grows everyday.

But there's one last place.

One last place where I can truly get the talent needed to start it off.

Kibougamine Academy.

The symbol of hope.

How wonderful will it be when it's coated with devastating despair that their only hope is to obey me?

**XXX**

Sometimes, when I'm not busy sealing the place up from the despair group, I sit outside and look at the world. Outside, I can see destroyed buildings and the screams and cries of war. People think I'm just coping of the world I now know. Mondo always hugs me from behind and I hold his hands gently and we sway slightly together, and people think it's so sweet. I think that to. So sweet it's dissolving my teeth.

I'm really admiring my work, and listening to the cries of hard work. The work of _my _group breaking the world to make way for the new one.

My touch on Mondo's hand may be gentle but I really just want to squeeze so tightly that the blood circulation cuts off completely. I want to rip his hands apart and crush his head with a pickaxe. But no, no, I have to pretend I love him and cherish him, as my beloved best friend.

Mondo is the worst of the worst. A gang leader. He purposely destroys rules and his attitude to them is utterly disrespectful and maddening. I want to shove a hand down my throat and throw up everything inside of me when I hear the roar of his fucking motorcycles. I saw it once. I saw him ride into the night and drink and steal and destroy and beat other gang's. I cried and cried, but he didn't even know I was there. It was good. He would of placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I would of ripped his arm out of his socket.

I hate Mondo more then anything in this world. He is literally the prime example of everything I'm trying to change. I want to see despair take him over, scratch his back and crack his neck. When I take over the world, he'll be my pet and I'll ruin him in every way, shape and form, emotionally and physically. He'll never die from his wounds. He'll die of old age, and even when his last breaths leave his body; the despair will still be heavy in his heart. It makes me hot and flustered to think about.

I wonder how pink my face will turn when I actually do it.

**XXX**

The poor, poor headmaster, struggling in his binds. He's sweating and I can just hear it in his mind. 'I'm stronger then this…! I can stop this. I can stop Ishimaru-kun. I can keep Kyouko safe and everyone from him and I can keep hope alive.'

Foolish man.

You can break rope but not the door that traps him. Pure happiness fills my body once I hear his agonized screaming. My leg's give out as my body fills with pleasure as he is sent to the sky. Nothing gives me more pleasure then those who break order are punished. The headmaster was a generally kind man, but he did try to lock up the remaining students to keep them away from me. He wants to preserve hope. He's responsible for causing some in the outside world to still believe in hope, in the student's, that they can beat me and they can reclaim the world for themselves so they can continue to ruin it.

Everybody who breaks order must be punished.

The rocket lands back.

All I can do is laugh through Monobear as I wait for one of the student's to wake up and start it all off.

Especially Mondo Oowada….

Upupupu….

Upupupupupupu!


End file.
